Ghost hunt: the powerful demon
by Alpha Tiger naru lover
Summary: This is a mixture of three different story's of ghost hunt. While naru and Mai go on a trip to the carnival, they meat a ghost that has been interacting with the real world, then Mai figures out that she can interact with the past through her dreams. Also she starts to wonder why Lin is hiding his eye, and what is in the back of naru's black notebook.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh naru will you please buy it for me!?" Mai pleaded as she drooled over a stuffed penguin.

"Uh!" He snorted " why do we have to be here anyway?!"

"because monk said we had to "Blend in" while him and ayoko investigate the case where doing"

" Mai, you really are stupid"

" Hey! What did you say that for!"

he sighed " Mai we aren't doing a hunt right now, monk problem set us up."

"MONK!" Her face got red while she waved her arms up and down. "What ever just buy me this stuffed penguin!

"Uh, fine" I watch naru give the man two 500 yen coins. " here"

( mais thoughts) w-wha. Is that something redish pink under his eye " Your blushing aren't you!?" I shouted. Then naru quickly put his hand over my mouth preventing me from saying more to embarrass him. How cute.

Very suddenly he yanked his hand away quickly with a disgusted and red hot face. "Y-you licked me!" he rubbed his hands rapidly on his clothes.

( Narus thoughts ) ahh I have to get revenge on her but I have to do it cooly so she dosnt think I have gone soft.

" what are ya doin?" Mai asked as if she knew he was thinking hardly. " hey w-hat are you doing naru? Stop! that creepy!"

Naru then came very close In till there faces where a little more then a centimeter away! Naru then lifted Mai's chin and whispered " Mai I've always thought you where kinda cute you know the way you stand up for yourself and your adorable nick names!" He whispered as he let go of her chin then Naru, who had a pleased face watched as Mai ran away from him and into a bush.

" w-what was that feeling I just felt!? Ewwww d-do I like naru!? No! Where just work buddies right?

" you know you really look stupid talking to a stuffed penguin inside a bush."

" n-naru I didn't know you where here!" He reached his hand out.

" come on let's go, oh and make sure you don't tell ANYBODY about what I did. Ok?"

" fine but only if you NEVER do that again!" I grabbed his hand and we walked through the carnival. And as usual he was silent and cold.

(Mai's thoughts) it's so weird how a person can change so quick like that!

" wow there are so many concessions open! We should go visit on naru."

"yah sure."

" oh come on naru have some fun!" I pleaded

" I thought I told you I wouldn't do that anymore"

" Jerk!" At that time kids crossed by our feet playing tag hold bright, shiny green and pink balloons. " hey naru we should matching balloons!" I then walked over to those and asked " hey where did you get balloons?"

" over there lady "

Mai looked to were the little boy was pointing and saw nothing " umm there's nothing there"

" jeez lady check your eye sight! Any way he's over there by that cat with bread on its face! It's a big clown with a red nose, you can't miss him!"

I walked away from the boys and asked naru if he saw a clown giving out balloons.

"Mai why do you want balloons?" He asked

" we'll I saw those kids running around with balloons and I thought maybe we could t some!" Her face felt a little hot.

" Mai were are those children?"

" over there" I pointed to the fence where she saw the children playing ring around the Rosie.

" Mai there's no children over there"

" but I still see them, they saI'd there was a clown over there handing out balloons" I pointed to where the breaded cat was bathing itself. We walked over there and both of us saw a faint clown giving out balloons." See naru?"

" Mai, one of the first of the carnivals rules is balloons are prohibited!"

" but don't you see it naru?"

" yah I see it all right, come on let's go back to the office"

as Him and I walked to the bus stop I started to wonder what that clown really was?

" oh great I left my wallet at the carnival stuffed animal booth"

" oh no do you have enough for the bus?"

"Yah I do, don't worry about it.

Once on the bus I felt tired and sleepy. I felt my self drifting to sleep. wait what's that in the reflection of the bus window? I looked a little closer and made out a shape of a clown face smiling at me! I gasped then naru looked at me.

" Mai are you ok?" he asked " you look like you saw a goat"

"no I'm fine, I'm just getting a little sleepy, thats all!" I smiled cutely at him

" oh ok."

Once again I found my self laying into a deep sleep. And the last thing I remember is laying on Naru's shoulder and him looking at me with his gentle eyes.


	2. Hotelroom

"H-hello? Is anybody there" I asked shakily

"haha!" A weird chuckle sounded from behind me

" who are you?" I demanded " And what is you name?"

"Funny, I never really had a name" then a dark shape lurked towered me and I could make out a clown, the same clown naru and I saw at the carnival. He had red and white clothes and a painted face with a red nose. the horrifying body then looked to his right and walked away.

"Wait come back here, whey are you following me?!"

"I want a red balloon mr clown sir!"

What was that? I look to my left and saw a clown giving a mud covered little boy a balloon. But I saw him fill it up with nasty smelling gas. "Wait little boy don't take that balloon!" I shouted but he didn't seem to notice me. oh I get it, it's one of my dreams! I then watched the boy walk home with his family. His smile was precious it was obvious the family cared for him lots! i watched as the little boy entered his room and let go of the balloon And later heard the shower. Probably washing the mud off. Then the balloon floated up and popped when it hit the ceiling. His room looked gassy, filled with a strange substance. Then the door opened and I recognized the boys face! He was the little boy I asked where the balloons where at the carnival. Suddenly he dropped to his knees and struggled to breathe and in seconds he was dead. then I struggled to breathe! I was dying just like the boy did! I dropped to the floor trying to breathe, struggling so hard. And soon instead of seeing the little boys room I saw only the face of a clown.

"No!" I jolted awake and realized I was at the park and... "N-naru why carrying me!?"

"Well, you fell asleep on me while riding the bus, and I didn't want to wake you so I carried you home." He set me down.

" naru I had a dream. That clown, he filled those balloons with gas and when they popped all the kids would suffocate In seconds and, and..." I was cut off when naru suddenly hugged me. I blushed a little bit " umm naru c-could you possibly carry me again?"

He looked surprised and a little embarrassed "sure if that's what you want" he picked me up again and I snuggled into his arm and fell into a peaceful sleep agenst naru.

I slightly awakened later and I was In a bed and naru was hovering over me. Is was still night but I had no clue to where I was. Thanks for today Mai! I had a great time. He leaned over me and gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

Wow! Wait did naru just kiss my cheek?! That's s. Sweet. I knew he was a good guy after all. But still naru KiSSED ME! Omg omg omg omg omg! Feeling good I slowly fell asleep to Naru's sweet words!

I looked around the room when I woke up. What it's still night!? When I looked at my surroundings I realized I was in the hotel naru and Len where staying at! I saw naru on the second bed in the room and realized he looks kinda cute when he sleeps!

oh no! The clown it was watching me right outside the window! " I'm so scared" I whispered to myself. I slowly walked across the floor to Narus bed and climbed in. I know he would probably kill me for this but I'm so scared! And the clowns face was still outside the window watching me. I started to. Ry a little so much I had to wash the up with my sleeves. I rested my head on his shoulders and without knowing it i fell asleep on him again! :3

"Mai?!" It was naru oh great " what are you doing in my bed!?" Here it come he's going to kill me!

" last night I saw a clown watch me from the window" I pointed and he very curiously glanced over there. " and I got scared so...

"My little pony..."

What was that song. Then I heard Len's first singing voice " did you know you are my very best friendsssssssssssss!"

" wow Len I expect more from you" naru and I said with poker faces.

"AH! Uh Mai," he grabbed the remote and turned off the tv "I didn't know you guys where here!"

" uh we where cuddli..." Naru cut himself off there he cleared his throat" I mean resting our heads" he played off lamely.

" heh heh, umm Ill make you guys some tea, naru maybe we should investigate this clown stuff." I jumped out of bed and went to making tea.

"So naru, you finally brang a girl home." Len said

" naru's face got hot red she fell asleep and I carried her home, she got scared and cuddled with me in bed. Nothing more!" Naru looked at Len close up. " the only person who should feel guilty is you! I mean my little fricken pony Len! My little pony! I mean really come on at least watch too cute or something to!"

Len looked at me weirdly " no way! You watch too cute! Don't you?!"

" come on no way that would be uh stupid heh heh! Hey what are you looking at mai!?" Mai just laughed and gave us our tea.


End file.
